


梦境

by linlinX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	梦境

金灿灿的太阳落进大海，星星闪烁银光，追逐月亮升上夜空。在那里，深蓝得近乎黑色的幕布已经铺好，月亮额外拥有一块柔软的天鹅绒坐垫。 

石板路静悄悄，家家户户的窗扇合拢，蜡烛熄灭，人们念过祷告文，戴上舒适的睡帽。 

阿伦戴尔的城堡里，云雾般的梦披上细纱，驾着脖颈挂铃铛的驯鹿，轻盈地穿过一个个房间，奔向沉睡的安娜。 

一望无际的梦境，天空蓝得像鸢尾花的花瓣，漫天的雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落，安娜打着哆嗦，光脚咯吱咯吱地踩过雪地，一个劲儿往前走，风雪呼呼地朝她兜头灌下。 

一片小小的雪花飘过安娜的肩头，它细声细气地问：“你要去哪里？” 

一片落在她眉梢的雪花轻声应和：“你迷路了么？” 

“我想找我的姐姐，你们知道她在哪儿吗？”安娜模模糊糊地问，一团团白色的雾气从她嘴里冒出来。 

“跟我来”“跟我来”细碎的沙沙声在她耳边响起，安娜抬手捂住脸，笼罩大地的迷雾被赤色电光照亮，狂暴的风卷起皑皑白雪，当风暴平息之后，在她眼前出现了铺天盖地的冰块碎片，每一片里都流转色彩缤纷的画面。 

安娜睁大眼睛，近在咫尺的一片冰块倒映出两个小小的身影。 

她屏住呼吸靠近，冰块的景象愈发清晰，那是小时候的她和艾莎。两个小女孩手拉手溜出房间，滑过晶莹透亮的冰面，空旷的大厅回响着她们清脆的欢笑。安娜忍不住露出笑容，她朝冰块探出手，试图揉揉小艾莎的头发。 

她的手径直穿过了小艾莎的身体。安娜怔怔地收回手，盯着半透明的手指。 

就在这时，她听到了一声惊呼。小安娜从半空跌落在冰面上，一动不动，小艾莎惊慌极了，呼唤着妹妹的名字，安娜急忙伸出手想要安慰，一颗眼泪打在安娜的手掌，烫得她的心仿佛要燃烧起来。 

安娜捂住胸口，那片冰块悄然融化了。 

银色的雪花在远处牵引她的脚步，安娜顺着铺满碎冰的道路一步步往前，沿途张望环绕在身侧的碎片。 

小小的艾莎坐在宽大的桌前，独自看一本又大又沉的书；小艾莎趴在窗台上，望着窗外，眼神透露出向往；结满冰霜的墙壁，年少的艾莎神色恐惧，握住双手向后退去…… 

安娜一片片看过去，她的步伐越来越快，到后来飞奔起来，在路的尽头，有一片冰块孤零零地悬着。 

她气喘吁吁地刹住脚步，在原地停了片刻，慢慢地走过去。 

那片冰块格外孤独，也格外寒冷，安娜的手碰触到表面，被冻得禁不住咬紧嘴唇，她皱起眉，不管不顾地朝冰面撞去。 

“砰”的一声，安娜一头扑倒在结冰的地板上，狼狈地支起身体，几步之外，艾莎的身体蜷缩成一团，靠在紧闭的门扇上，冰雪笼罩了每一处角落，仿佛连温度也一并冻结。 

安娜呼出一口寒气，一点点挪动着向她凑近，终于，她虚虚地握住艾莎的手，贴着艾莎的额头，闭上眼睛。 

“我在这里，别害怕，艾莎。”她的嘴唇上翘，扬起一抹活泼的笑意，“想听我唱歌吗？……不想堆雪人也可以啊。” 

遥远的天际传来一道钟声，梦里的冰雪不知何时消散殆尽，再睁开眼时，天光大亮。 

安娜坐起身，望着熟悉的天花板，她掀开被子跳下床，急匆匆奔出房间。 

门被猛地推开，披着睡袍的艾莎讶异地回头，望向站在门边的妹妹：“安娜？” 

安娜冲过来，力道太大，几乎将艾莎撞得倒退一步，她将手臂紧紧搂住艾莎的脖颈，将脸埋进她单薄的肩头。 

艾莎的身体微微向后仰，她美丽的面容上流露出讶异和担忧交织的表情，手一下下轻抚着妹妹的背。 

她们就这样沉默地拥抱了一会儿，艾莎轻轻地问：“发生什么事了，安娜？” 

安娜侧过脸，将冰凉的额头贴着姐姐修长的脖颈，她停顿数秒，缓慢地眨了眨红通通的眼睛：“我做了一个梦。” 

“是噩梦吗？” 

“不，不是噩梦，可也不是美梦。”安娜蹭了蹭艾莎的脸颊，低声说：“只是一个被我错过的梦。”


End file.
